


Forbidden

by orphan_account



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Cheating, Crying, M/M, Out of Character, Trans Male Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-24
Updated: 2018-02-24
Packaged: 2019-03-23 05:21:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13780593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: READ THE BEGINNING NOTES BEFORE READING THE FANFICTION.IT'S THERE FOR A REASON. IT'S THERE TO WARN YOU WHAT'S AHEAD IN THIS FANFICTION.DO NOT READ IF YOUR NOT COMFORTABLE WITH OOC CHARACTERS/POSSIBLE RAPE/NON-CON SCENARIOS/SLIGHT PEDOPHILIA. Jesus fucking Christ, read my warnings before yelling at me. Thanks.





	Forbidden

**Author's Note:**

> Haha  
> I'm gonna burn in hell for this.  
> Please don't get angry at me for the fact i wrote this. Literally, I'm so sick of people's comments.  
> "Why would you write this!!! It's so disgusting." Yeah, I'll swoop in and take the fact i wrote it, but you clicked on it, so it's your own fault buddy. Your free will led you to read my fanfic. Please take the tags and warnings seriously. THEY ARE THERE FOR A REASON!!!
> 
> ALSO  
> I'M TAGGING THIS AS RAPE NON CON, JUST TO STAY ON THE SAFE SIDE.

It had been almost three months after the entire squip fiasco, and exactly two months since Jeremy and Michael had started dating.  
And to this date, it had been almost five years since his affair with Mr.Heere had begun. Michael couldn't tell you how much he absolutely loved Jeremy. I mean, he had a certain cut off point, and that point was the fact he and Jeremy rarely had sex, due to the fact the other was,, well, trans. Whenever Michael would make a move on jeremy, two percent of the time it'd work, and they'd end up sprawled out on Jeremys striped sheeta, clothes long abandoned, Michael's cock deep into Jeremy's needing cunt. 

It wasn't like he never got release though. He had time for masturbation, but after he got involved with Jeremys dad, masturbation turned into a very taboo thing for Michael, using Jeremy as a way to get to his dad. Always sneaking out of the other teens bedroom, usually around midnight, sliding his way into Mr.Heeres room, lust clouding his vision. He'd watch as the other man just grinned at Michael, patting a place next to him, usually to chat before they did anything. 

And that was just like tonight.  
Michael had snuggled close to Jeremy, arms wrapped around the smallers frame, listening to the others breathing patterns. He loved when Jeremy slept. The other boy was so cute, snuggled deep in his comforter. Michael waited a moment longer, before unhooking his arms from the thinners frame, easing himself as quietly as he humanly could out of bed, sneaking out of Jeremy's room, shutting the door behind him, striding down the dark hall to a cracked open door, dim light flooding out. 

Approaching the door, Michael humned softly, pushing the old wooden door further back. He watched Jeremy's father from the door way, reading glasses setting across the bridge of his nose, deeply invested in some sort of crime show, to what Michael gathered, a mix of SVU and Person of Interest. 

"So" Michael began, moving further into the room. He watched as the other man turned his attention on the tan boy striding close to the bed, seating himself next to the elder of the two, sinking his weight into the unoccupied, cold half of the king sized bed.  
"Jeremys asleep" Michael's lust began showing, in more than one place. He watched as the elder let out a soft chuckle, removing his glasses from his nose, setting them on the table next to him.  
Mr. Heere, per se wasn't old. He was actually in his late thirty's, but had begun changing. When they had first begun their little midnight rendezvous, Mr.Heere had a full head of hair, and a very attractive chin beard? That framed his face perfectly. But after sometime, the stresses of life, being a single parent, and milking what little child support he could ween from Jeremy's birth mother, he'd begun to age. But not badly. He still had hair, and his beard had grown out some, still keeping it trimmed and kept. Not like how it used to be, but kept. 

Michael hummed again, scooting closer to the older, running his hand over the others hand, picking up by the wrist, and grazing Jeremy's father's hand over his growing hard on. He watched as the other man's face turned bright red. Just like Jeremy's, whenever his fingers grazed over Michael's hard member. But the older of the two never gulped down an embarrassed lump in his throat, like jeremy would.  
The other wouldn't stumble over his words, while jacking Michael off, like jeremy would.  
That's what he loved about the older heere. He was experienced, unlike jeremy, who knew next to nothing about sex, regardless of how many times he used to get off everynight. Michael needed sexual attention. Not watching his boyfriend lazily stroke his clit, refusing to let Michael's cock anywhere near his hole. And like before, when jeremy would let him enter him, it was rare.

So receiving something like this, was Michael's dream. Sometimes, he even let himself get lost in thought at being Jeremy's loving step father. It wasn't, in his own mind, like he was loosing out on anything. Other than the fact most parents never see their child's genitalia as they grow older. 

Brushing his mind of the thought, he blinked himself back into reality, he was laid out, nice n pretty with four fingers pumping in and out of himself. He let lewd moans fall from his vocal cords, his voice gaining an octave everytime his fingers brushed against his prostate.  
He whined, feeling the elder man pull his wrist from his stretched hole, pulling his own cock from his boxer's, aligning his cock with Michael's hole, pushing in, giving room for Michael to adjust on his girthy cock. 

It was a fucked up part of Michael thay absolutely adored Jeremys Father's dick. Mostly because that dick was responsible for making his best friend.  
A small whine fell from Michael's mouth, as he lifted his hips up, enough for the other to push his length in to Michael.  
After a moment of adjustment, Michael nodded softly, signaling the other to begin his thrusts. 

They begun, soft and easy, pushing towards quickened, hard hitting paces, the fathers tip almost always managing to his Michael's prostate, causing the tan boy to muffle his cries and moans with his hands. 

Keeping his hips moving, he removed his right hand from his mouth, whining through about how close he was, earning a soft nod from the older Heere, clenching himself around the other's cock, indicating he was closer than anticipated.  
His orgasm wound up quickly, as Mr.Heeres cock grazed across Michael's prostate, causing Michael to spill across their stomachs. 

Coming down from his high, he continued to thrust in unison with the other Heere, despite his hole becoming oversensitive, a wrangled moan slipping through his teeth as he felt himself fill up with cum. 

Heavy uneven panting filled the air between the two, Michael whining out a protest as Mr.Heere removed his cock from Michael's puffy, aching hole.  
He clenched around nothing, whining quietly.  
"I uh" Michael began, hearing a nervous laugh emit from the older, bending over to pick up Michael's discarded pajama pants, and sailor moon themed boxers, tossing them to the other, holding them in his arms, cocking his head a little, smiling  
"Thanks"  
He didn't hear anything from the other, letting a soft sigh run past his lips, exiting the dimly lit room.  
Humming to himself, he turned into the bathroom that connected with Jeremys room, seating himself on the toilet to rid himself of the cum that had spilled into him. 

Cleaning up was difficult. Michael hated cleaning cum from his ass. It was honestly uncomfortable, but he always managed to clean it out. Pulling his boxers and pants up, he flushed the toilet, cleaning up his hands, before returning to bed, reclaiming his original spot next to Jeremy, who was much colder than before.  
Pulling him close to his body, hearing a sincere whine of protest, as the taller brought jeremy closer to his body.  
His breath hitched, watching as the teen flipped over, showing clear signs he'd been crying, along with rugged scratch marks running up and down the freckled teens arm. 

"Michael" jeremy began, voice torn from crying. He didn't respond, just holding jeremy tighter.  
"Please.. leave"


End file.
